The player and the mongoose
by Edward ate my eye at dinner
Summary: Edward Cullen is a player who loves sex and challenge. Bella Swan is a girl with high moral beliefs. What happens when Edward has a bet to sleep with but he falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story: The player and the mongoose **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the rights **

Chapter One: Mission Humiliation Edward Cullen's PoV 

_**Saturday; 11:34 pm **_

_**Mission: Humiliation **_

I walked into the room where my friend Mike, Derek, Emmett, and Ryan sitting eating popcorn and drinking soda while a sex tape was paying- Mike.

I sat down and grabbed a burger.

"Hey, how was Jessica last night, Edward?" Mike grinned and laughed- he and I both knew Jessica was the most boring person to sleep with, all she does is cry, " fuck me!" and I did.

"She was loud, too loud." Every body burse out laughing.

"We all know," Ryan, said, grinning and then turning serious. "Everybody are you ready for this months challenge?"

"What is it?" Cried Derek.

"Our mission: every one is signed to a girl who we have not had sex with yet. You are to have sex with that girl by the end of the month."

"Easy, enough" I smirked, it would not be hard at all, I bet I could even get men to sleep with me, not that I want that but I bet I could.

"Who are the lucky ladies?" Mike laughed, and licked his lips to show he was ready for the fucking.

"The ladies are," Ryan pulled out a folder, " Michelle Poll"- he showed us her picture and a paper about her and passed it along in the circle, " Jamie Heart," he did the same, " Samantha Knowles, Heather Dickson," he passed their stuff around as Derek burst out laughing at Dickson.

"God, can you shut your fucking mouth for one fucking minute?" I looked over at Emmett, why was he in such a bad mood all of a sudden?

" And last and least: Bella Swan."

I looked at her picture- nothing too special.

"So, who gets who?" I asked, I really wanted Samantha she had a nice ass, this Bella was so tiny. Plus, I have no classes with her, so has was I to get close to her?

"Easy," Ryan always had an answer to everything. " I put all the names in the bag, and we are all going to pick one up- no looking." He grinned.

He pulled out a bright red bag and we all stuck our hands in.

Emmett was first, " Samantha Knowles," he grinned, ' I got nice ass girl."

Damn it!

Mike: " Heather Dickson."

Ryan: " Michelle."

Derek: "Jamie."

"I have Bella Swan?"

"Lucky," they chorused. Were they stupid? She was not even pretty- Gosh; I didn't even know there was a Bella Swan at our school.

"How am I lucky?" I groaned.

Mike looked at me with a devilish grin.

"She's a virgin."

Isabella's PoV 

_**Saturday; 12:01**_

_**Book reading **_

_He his loins were on fire, burning as he stared at her. _

"_Come my love," he beckoned her. _

_She stood there for a second, before letting her cloak fall to the ground. _

_Her breasts were swollen and she was moi- _

I put the book down.

I love the love in these romance books but not the sex.

Why was everything about sex?

I mean was that all America and men thought about? Don't answer that.

I wanted to wait for marriage and truly be in love, not have a one-night stand or something. But I never had to worry about any humiliation as that or temptation, because, I Bella swan was the ugliest girl ever (**no Bella is not ugly, It's just that she shies away from people. And she is fairly pretty, it I just he can't see her for who she truly is.) **seen, and I can guarantee no one, I repeat no one will ever lust or love me.

I am pretty sure that I am one of the last virgins in our school, at least in my junior class.

I sighed and blew out the candlelight. Why was every thing so…sexual, even in books, and music.

I just want a world where everyone can be respectable and not act like sluts.

Edward's PoV 

_**Saturday; 12:12 **_

_**Planning **_

I have the one virgin.

We had talked about it. They would all love to deflower the girl, but I felt sick knowing that I was going to take that away from her.

I have had sex more times than I can count, and I had never regretted having sex. But now knowing I was going to take her innocence I felt like one creep, one sick bastard.

I sighed and left the room, with that stupid sex tape still playing.

When had we started this little 'game'?

It was cruel, but fun, and enjoyable. But now I would enjoy taking away Isabella's innocence, and as much as I want to deny that I won't enjoy it. I know I will.

But, the thing is we have a whole month with this project. Usually we pick girls for a week or so, but this one is for a month.

Ugh.

This was wrong.

But at the same time so thrilling. I can't wait till I meet her, and actually talk to her.

I sat down on the top stair and rethought everything.

This 'mission' was called Mongoose.

I was the player, and Bella was the stupid mongoose that gets hurt at the end of our game.

At least it wasn't as if I had to fall in love with her.

**End chapter. **

**Okay, I know it was really boring and dumb, but please give it a shot. **

**Here is a preview for the next chapter because the next chapter is where things start to get interesting. **

**Preview: **

"**Um, I don't think I can. Sorry." She smiled at me, and blushed while she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. **

"But please, Bella swan I really would like to get to know you better." I asked, smiling, she was actually kind of pretty. Nothing extraordinary but pretty.

"**Fine, but Edward Cullen if this is some kind of sick joke, I swear…" **


	2. Conversation with Isabella Swan

Yeppers, I am back…………..yes! Um do you know that I love it when you review- I have a very hectic life so I can't update every day or week you know, but I which I could

**Um I hate my grandfather right now- that jerk **

**We were getting a piano but he decided not to, 'cause my attitude. Jerk. But then my grandparents are all mad at me, like ii am the spawn of Satan--- Jerk. **

**Anyway, you guys made me really happy…. love you…not in that way……..sick **

**Disclaimer I do not own anything **

** Chapter Two: Conversation with Isabella Swan **

Edward's PoV 

_**Monday; 6:23 **_

_**Start of day **_

I had been turning and tossing all night in my sleep last night and I do not know why. I had sex last night with some freshman in college and I did not really feel like getting my ass up and moving. I had left her apartment as soon as I was sure she was in deep in sleep.

Her name was Sara and she really did have great…enthusiasm, but she was not a virgin. I don't even remember when I lost mine.

I was guy. We like sex. But………never mind…I don't know…

I ate my breakfast and had a glass of milk before I set out for my morning jog as I was running I decided to got to the park I was not really sure why.

I put my ipod on full blast while I was listening to the song Love like winter by AFI. Most people would have no idea this was the kid of music I liked, but then again most people really don't know me.

The park was empty no one was there, except for a girl sitting on a bench reading. It was really early, just six forty now, and school started in about forty minutes. I ran by her, trying to see who she was but when I ran by her, I realized the geek with the glasses and her brown wavy hair which really looked…not the best it could have…was none other than my girl of the month, Bella Swan.

I stopped, and looked back at her she didn't even look up from her book, she was staring so intently that I thought she was going to break it. What kind of freak- scratch that, if I was going to screw her I might be nice- person would read before school?

I walked over to her and noticed her backpack was behind the bench and that she was wearing jeans that went to her waist and a green shirt that hid her chest. Not showing anything. Well, she was definitely conservative.

I sat down next to her and looked at the book. It was poetry. Ugh. How boring.

I was reading the back of the book when heard a soft voice speak, " um are you Edward Cullen?"

I looked up at her she had taken off her glasses. Her eyes were doe like and incredibly deep and alluring. No!

I smiled, "yes?"

"Um do you know when we have the assembly today?" She blushed scarlet.

"Um, I thought it was only for period six English." She grimaced.

"What?" I asked, my face pulling into a slight frown. We had no classes together so why was she asking? Maybe she wanted to go, or she was confused.

"Um, I am in your English class, and your Italian, and you AP algebra class." She blushed, " I didn't realize you didn't know I was in your classes, but um when is the assembly."

I was now the one blushing and I never did, " Oh, sorry about that I am just forgetful, it's at nine." And then I glanced down at my clock.

Shit! School started in thirty minutes.

Bella PoV 

_**Monday; 6:50**_

_**Conversation with Edward Cullen **_

I was talking to none other than Edward Cullen Mr. Popular when suddenly he yelled, " fuck!"

I was not used to that kind of language but I didn't say anything until he was done cursing, which was about a minute.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

He froze, just kind of stilled, but then turned to me. " I am late school starts in a an half an hour." He took a deep breath, " and I have to run back home. Get dressed and washed, and leave."

I nodded my head and then said, " would you like me to drive you home, so you get there faster?"

Edward's PoV 

_**Monday; 6:52 **_

_**Conversation with Isabella Swan **_

I stared at her, " Yes, thanks, you are a miracle woman!"

She laughed and stood up. She pointed to her car and said, " race you, runner." She grinned, and began to count.

I now laughed; she had a great personality so easy and carefree.

When she got to three I took off running but I heard laughing. I stopped she was still there, laughing at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, slightly annoyed but not really.

"Sorry," she yelled as she walked over to me and handed me the keys. I looked at her confused.

She sighed, " I don't know where you live."

"oh," I said and got into the car. It was a red Honda a little small, but whatever.

At least I can make it on time.

As I drove her car, slightly speeding I looked at her and decided now was a good time to ask her out.

"Hey, Bella can I ask you something?" I asked, and she turned her head toward me, blushing.

"Sure," she whispered I could tell she thought it was something bad.

"Um, will you go out with me?" I smiled crookedly and she in took a deep breath.

She blushed, and hid her eyes, ' sorry no. I don't date."

"Okay, let me ask you something else," I paused for dramatics; she was actually the first person to turn me down. I wanted to do it fast and get over her. The sooner the better. The less hurt she will be. " Will you go out with me next Saturday?"

"Um, I don't think I can. Sorry." She smiled at me, and blushed while she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But please, Bella swan I really would like to get to know you better." I asked, smiling, she was actually kind of pretty. Nothing extraordinary but pretty.

"Fine, but Edward Cullen if this is some kind of sick joke, I swear…"

I stiffened, but I don't think she noticed, she just looked out the window.

"I need your phone number," I said as I pulled into my driveway.

"I'll give to you in Spanish." She said and got out while I hopped out too.

"See you," I said as I headed for the door.

"Yeah, bye." She was very quite for a second. She jumped into and backed out.

But as soon I was in the driveway my mother, Esme approached me, " so who was that pretty girl Edward?"

End chapter 

**So um yeah they met. **

**Review please…. **

**Here is a preview: **

"**Edward please don't." She said, pushing back.**

"**What?" I almost yelled, it's not like I did anything I just went to kiss her nothing else. **

"**Edward don't kiss me, I am not ready. And please don't yell at like you did tonight and like right now do it again and you can forget it." She turned and walked away. **

**As my sister came up running, " Edward did you know you made her cry?" **

"**What Alice? No I-" **

"**You didn't what?! You were making out with some girl!" **

_No! Uh goodness, the drama…review and I might update again before Halloween in 2009_

Um-long preview means long chapter…MWAHAHAHAMWUHHUHHA

P.s.: Edward ate my eye at dinner ….jut kidding

Edward ate my eye at dinner is out! 'Till next time suckers!


	3. Authers note but soon a chapter

Hey sorry guys been depressed……

But I'l update soon new story comin out too, soon

"The little Twilight" : Little mermaid crossover with Twilight. Don't like don't read r&r


End file.
